It is common to use grain augers and the like to transfer grain or other particulate material from a source area to a target area, for example from a transport container to a bin or other storage type container. Transport containers generally involve a container supported for rolling movement along the ground by wheels spaced apart at opposing ends of the container. A hopper type discharge is then typically located between the wheels below the container for discharging into the auger which subsequently conveys the material to the storage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,715 issued Feb. 9, 1993 to Feterl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,866 issued Apr. 26, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,055 issued Aug. 4, 1998 both to Stewart et at and U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,066 issued Aug. 15, 1990 to Boppart disclose various examples of grain augers used for conveying particulate materials. In each instance a main auger is supported on a wheeled frame for positioning of the discharge in alignment with the target area. A swing auger is provided at the inlet of the main auger for alignment with the source area. The hopper at the inlet of the swing auger however is restricted to positioning along an arched path which is difficult to align with the discharge hopper of a transport container. Often due to the narrow space between wheel sets within which a discharge hopper on a transport container is located, it is not possible to displace the swing auger in an arcing motion under the transport container parked beside the main auger without multiple steps of advancing and subsequent reversal of the vehicle position for proper alignment with the discharge hopper on the vehicle with the inlet hopper on the swing auger. The swing augers are thus difficult and time consuming to set up and may result in lost material being transferred due to its poor alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,956 (Scherman) issued Sep. 30, 2008 discloses an example of a grain auger used for conveying particulate materials. In this instance, the swing auger pivots on an intermediate auger that can pivot as well. Often due to the limited movement of the dual pivot points, the inlet hopper on the swing auger can not reach all outlet hoppers under long transport containers. Thus the transport vehicle must advance and subsequently reverse position for proper alignment.
A device manufactured and sold by Rodono Industries Ltd. of Alberta, Canada provides a grain auger used for conveying particulate materials. In this instance, the swing auger pivots on a hopper funnel that the swing auger can slide in and out in. The swing auger can only discharge the particulate material when it is nearly fully extended. This is very limiting of where the intake hopper can be positioned to receive particulate material from the source transport container. Thus the transport container must advance and subsequently reverse position for proper alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,229 (Dekoning) issued Oct. 19, 2004 discloses an example of a conveyor belt used for conveying particulate materials. In this instance, the conveyor belt could replace the swing auger on a auger assembly. The conveyor belt could also reach out under the source transport container. This type of particulate conveyor is limited to the types of particulates that it can move. Small particulates can leak out of the side of the conveyor, and some crushing of certain particulates can occur. Belt conveyors can freeze up with below freezing damp weather, causing use issues, and durability issues. Thus for certain types of particulates augers are more desirable. This particular patent also covers a conveyor that extends and retracts within itself, not on top of another belt.
On a much larger scale, for example when excavating earth in mines and the like, large conveyor systems can be used which involve multiple conveying sections connected in series as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,094 (Weyerman) issued Aug. 10, 1993 et al which discloses such a conveyor system. These conveyor systems however are mush too large with far too many sections for the simple task of effectively transferring material from a small source such as a transport container to a suitable storage container at the target area with minimal set up time required.